


The Hurt on Your Heart Through Your Eyes It Shows

by eyes_window_to_soul



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blackhawks, Chicago Blackhawks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_window_to_soul/pseuds/eyes_window_to_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Brent came to the conclusion that something was up.  Besides, Jonny may be his captain but first and foremost, Jon is his boyfriend.  His silly, beautiful boyfriend who insists on taking the world on his shoulders just because of the letter on his chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt on Your Heart Through Your Eyes It Shows

Hooking, 5:20  
High Sticking, 8:04  
High Sticking, 10:54

Three consecutive penalties into Game 4, Jonny was losing it, that Brent could already tell. After the whistle blew the first two times, Jonny cussed up a storm as he was being escorted to the box. Cursing out the refs and their mothers. This time was different Brent could tell. 

Maybe it was because Jonny was silent, eyes on the ice, mouth tilted in a frown. Maybe it was because this was Jonathan Toews, captain of the Chicago Blackhawks, Conn Smythe Trophy winner in 2010, Team Canada Olympic Gold Medal winner, and Jonathan Toews doesn't lose his cool like this. He doesn't get three penalties let alone one after the other on stupid easily avoidable things like high sticking. So Brent came to the conclusion that something was up. Besides, Jonny may be his captain but first and foremost, Jon is his boyfriend. His silly, beautiful boyfriend who insists on taking the world on his shoulders just because of the letter on his chest. 

Brent skated over to the box with the intentions of snapping Tazer out of his own head. But just looking at his lover through the glass, and the defensive hunch of his shoulders, the downcast set of his normally sparkling eyes, and his teeth worrying his bottom lip, Brent knew Jonny was hurting. And it hurt to see Jonny hurting. It hurt to watch him get ripped apart by the media after every tough loss then go home to replay every shift in the game over and over again behind his closed eyes until every amazing thing Jon did was lost behind the minor mistakes that he believed cost the Hawks the game. Jonny never needed anyone to tell him what he did wrong or what he needed to improve on because he already knew.

Jon thought he was the reason the Redwings won Games 2 and 3, thought he as the reason they were losing Game 4. He was tearing himself apart from the inside out. Jon never wants to need people, doesn't like not being self dependent. Usually it's a trait that Brent adores about him, but now it's Jonny's biggest flaw. Because if Brent doesn't say something Jon will destroy himself. The door to the box swings open and Brent feels himself stepping in to lean close to Jonny. Tazer looks up with his mouth open slightly breathing hard. His cheeks are flushed with exertion, his lips bitten red and he looks quite stupid actually, but Brent finds himself thinking that Jonny has never looked more beautiful. 

"Jonny, babe, I need you to calm down for me," Brent murmurs reaching over to pat Jon's helmet because the fast heaving of Jon's chest is scaring him a bit. He gets no response but the shaking of Jonny's hands where they clutch his stick slows a bit.

"Good job, babe, ok, I need you to stay calm. Jonny, I want you to forget these penalties and the other games. Ok, focus on right now, on scoring a goal when you get out of this box. Because your better than this Jonny. Remember that, and remember I love you, no matter what ok?" 

Brent pats his helmet three times before turning away from Jonny. Because what did he just do. He ruined everything. He told Jonny he loved him. It's gonna freak him out and now Jonny will never want to talk to Brent again. They have only been dating for three months but Brent has loved Jonny since 2010 when they won the Cup together and Jonny had thrown himself at Brent hugging him close, and Brent had thought this man is perfect.

"Wait, Seabs," 

Brent froze in the doorway. He turned around slowly. Jonny was staring at him.

"You didn't let me answer," Brent prepared himself for the imminent let down that was surely about to come, "I, I love you too."

Then Jonny smiled, the fucker, like he didn't just complete Brent's life. Like, like Brent wasn't just going to spontaneously explode because he was just so fucking happy, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of 2 hours of sleep so I'm sorry for that. All mistakes are mine. This takes place Game 4 in the second round of the 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Title comes from the song "Missing You" by Steve Perry.


End file.
